Stone Cold Steve Austin
Steve Austin (born Steven James Anderson; December 18, 1964), better known by his ring name "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, is an Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. During his times with WWE, he is a 6-time WWE champion, a 3-time Royal Rumble winner, and a fifth Triple Crown champion. Career Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Stone Cold Stunner'' (Stunner) *'Signature moves' **Back body drop **Knife-edged chop **Leapfrog body guillotine **''Mudhole Stomp'' (Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner, followed by the middle finger gesture to the opponent and followed with a final stomp) **Pointed elbow drop, sometimes from the second or top rope **Sleeper hold **Spinebuster **Stomp to the opponent's groin **Texas cloverleaf **Texas piledriver **Thesz press or Spear, followed by multiple punches *'Stables' **Dangerous Alliance **Hollywood Blonds **Million Dollar Corporation **The Alliance **The Power Trip *'Managers' **Paul E. Dangerously **Col. Robert Parker **Ted DiBiase **Paul Bearer **Debra *'Nicknames' **'"The (Texas) Rattlesnake"' **"The Bionic Redneck" **"Toughest Son of a Bitch in the WWF/E" **"Superstar" **"Stunning" **'"Stone Cold"' **"The Paranoid Rattlesnake" *'Entrance themes' **'As The Ringmaster' *** "Ringmaster" by Jim Johnston **'As "Stone Cold" Steve Austin' *** "Hell Frozen Over" by Jim Johnston *** "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" by Jim Johnston *** "Glass Shatters" by Disturbed *** "Rattlesnake" by Jim Johnston *** "Hell on Earth" by Jim Johnston *** "Paranoid" by Jim Johnston *** "Venomous" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) vs. Vince McMahon **Match of the Year (1997) vs. Bret Hart at WrestleMania 13 in a Submission match **Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2001) **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1998) **Rookie of the Year (1990) **Wrestler of the Year (1998, 1999, 2001) **PWI ranked #1 of the Top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 and 1999 **PWI ranked #19 of the Top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI Years in 2003 *'Texas Wrestling Federation' **TWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The California Stud *'World Championship Wrestling (WCW)' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brian Pillman **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brian Pillman **WCW World Television Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation (WWF)/World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' **Million Dollar Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (6 times) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Shawn Michaels (1), Dude Love (1), The Undertaker (1) and Triple H (1) **King of the Ring (1996) **Royal Rumble (1997, 1998, 2001) **Slammy Award for Freedom of Speech (1997) **Fifth Triple Crown Champion **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) with Rick Rude, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton, and Larry Zbyszko vs. Dustin Rhodes, Nikita Koloff, Sting, Ricky Steamboat, and Barry Windham in a WarGames match at WrestleWar **5 Star Match (1997) vs. Bret Hart at WrestleMania 13 **Best Box Office Draw (1998, 1999) **Best Gimmick (1997, 1998) **Best Heel (1996) **Best Interviews (1996–1998, 2001) **Best Non-Wrestler (2003) **Feud of the Year (1997) vs. The Hart Foundation **Feud of the Year (1998, 1999) vs. Vince McMahon **Match of the Year (1997) vs. Bret Hart in a Submission match at WrestleMania 13 **Most Charismatic (1997, 1998) **Rookie of the Year (1990) **Tag Team of the Year (1993) with Brian Pillman as the Hollywood Blonds **Wrestler of the Year (1998) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1991) with Terrance Taylor vs. Bobby Eaton and P.N. News in a Scaffold match at The Great American Bash **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2000) External links Stone Cold Superstar Highlight Category:WWE Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:WCW Wrestlers Category:ECW Wrestlers